The Art Of Seduction Series
by LegendThriller
Summary: The road can be a loenly place, and for the so many wrestlers that travel constantly its the horrible truth. But theres nothing like the company of lust that'll wash it all away.. at least for one night. series fic multipairings. read and review. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Art Of Seduction  
Rating: M  
Characters or Main Pairing: John Cena\Candice Michelle  
Summary: She was the centre of his attention but she didn't even know it, until word got around the locker room.  
This was a challenge that Candy gave me, so Candy, this is for you. MWHA!  
One Shot

"Honestly Cena, get staring at her," Romeo bugged his traveling buddy as they walked towards the arena. "If you stare at her more, you'll burst her implants." John shoved Romeo off balance as he tried to walk on a ledge while dragging his luggage behind him.

Another arena, another show, and another night alone, John thought to himself when he saw Romeo greet his girlfriend, Lillian Garcia, with a kiss on the cheek. Trailing behind Lillian was John's staring object, the one he has lusted for so long...well...since she got traded back to the Raw roster. He never really noticed her at first, but when she started hanging out with Torrie Wilson and Victoria, the skimpy lingerie and that 'magic' wand of hers caught his eyes.

Candice Michelle, of all people, has become the centre of attention in John Cena's life.

He knew how she was. Just five minutes ago before him and Romeo arrived to the arena; Romeo was telling him how she stepped all over Randy Orton's heart during her month long stay on the SmackDown! roster. _Randy Orton._ She manipulated men into whatever she wanted, treated them as if they were the gum on her shoe, and then left them, but not before leaving that lipstick stain on their bathroom mirror in their hotel room, just like she did with Randy, Nunzio, and even Johnny Nitro of MNM.

Oh, and Joey Mercury as well.

It all sounded like an urban legend to John. It was just another rumor that was being spread around the locker room to make the Diva Search girls look bad. Truly, none of them would do such a thing, the girls would know how much of a hassle it is to take lipstick off of a mirror, so why would _the _Candice Michelle do such a thing? Because she can? To prove that she got what she wanted?

John shrugged it off as he tried to decide, what was is about her that had his attention? Why was it her that had his attention? Out of all the Diva's on his Raw roster...Victoria, Lita, Mickie, Trish...it was Candice Michelle that he had lusted for the most, and it was eating him alive.

It was also annoying anyone that had to travel with him.

"Carlito, what do you think: Should we shoot him and get it over with, or lock them in a room together so they can finally do it?" Chris Masters asked as he sat in the locker room, searching through his bags. John was curled up in a corner with a notepad and pen, quickly writing down anything that came to his mind. His muse was of course was Candice, and unlike his other pieces of work, this one was not going to be shown to anyone. Oh no, this one would stay in the side pocket of his gym bag, along with his iPod, extra pens, and because he was constantly traveling with Romeo and Antonio of the Heart Throbs, a pack of condoms. But no one needed to know that part, just the three of them.

"If it was up to me," Carlito pondered, looking at the occupied champion, "I say shoot him. Look at him! Sitting there, writing love notes. That...That's not cool. A real man, he'd go up to her, grab her by the wrist and say, "hey baby." I'll even demonstrate. Cena! You come with me." Carlito walked over to where John sat, picked him up by the t-shirt and dragged him out in the middle of the hall. "This shy thing you're trying to pull off? Not working. Never works. Now you listen here..." Carlito began to talk in the speed talk he was known for; it almost sounded like Spanish to John.

So there he stood, pretending to take pointers while Carlito told him what to do when it came to the women, but when heard the familiar high heels clicking by him, his pretending stopped. There was no way he could even pretend to pretend he was paying attention to Carlito as she walked by. The small green dress that went just above her knees, but had a slit to her hip, the way her hair was perfectly straight and would move at any sudden action...

Maria. His last true love.

"Hey John," she said with a small wave. "How are you?"

"I'm uh...great!" he lied. "Carlito and I are just uh...talking about our plans tonight."

"Plans?" Maria asked. "What are you guys doing? I know Torrie, Trish, Mickie and myself were going to grab a few drinks, do you guys maybe want to join us?"

"No," Carlito told her bluntly. "John and I have other plans. I, Carlito, got a special friend coming over. And John? He and Candice have plans." John's eyes widened at Carlito's sudden plan, but tried his best to stay calm in front of Maria. Sweet Maria, he used to call her when they would lie in bed late at night and she was asleep, gently caressing her forehead. She would often cuddle up to him, throwing an arm around his abdomen and lean her head against his bare chest, then mumble something in her sleep.

But those days are long gone.

"Oh. Candice?" she said quietly. "She never said anything about plans with John."

"That's because John is a quiet guy, Maria. You know that," Carlito answered for him. "Now, as I was saying, I have a lady friend to attend to and John has to get ready for Candice, so you, my sweet Maria, should leave." John's face fell at the harsh tone his friend used with her, especially calling her by what he used to call her. The hurt look on Maria's face said it all as she walked away, her shoulders slumped and her head down.

When she was out of view, Carlito smiled at John, his toothy grin in full view. "See that? That's how you turn a girl down. But, I hope you were taking notes, because I must go off to catering. Conway told me he has a blonde he wants me to uh...entertain." With a wink, he was off down the hall, disappearing just like Maria did moments ago.

Just like that, his world went from not being good, to worse.

He didn't know what to do his mood was so bad. Even the stagehands were looking at him differently because they've never seen him with a scowl on his face before; that wasn't the John Cena everyone was used to seeing. He wasn't the happy-go-lucky-nothing-can-go-wrong guy that he has been since being traded to Raw. Sure, SmackDown! was great, but Raw was the show. Raw was where his friends were: Romeo, Antonio, Chris Masters, and Carlito. That's why he wanted to be here; his friends.

But where were they now when he needed them the most?

Catering was too far away, his locker room had people he didn't want to be associated with at the moment, making only place safe: his car. It was the only place that he was guaranteed peace and quiet at the moment, unless Romeo had Lillian with him for the 'quick run' they were known for. Maybe his car didn't seem like such a good place.

"Hey John." He froze on the spot at the sound of her voice. This was it. This was his moment where he could turn around, lift her into his arms and spin her around as if they were the happiest couple in the history of their company. Together they could run away off into a far away land where they were the only people and everything was at their service, no matter what it was. Together. That's what he wanted to be with her. He wanted them to be together.

Instead he turned around, looked into her eyes, and said a small, "hi." Mentally, he kicked himself in the head, in the stomach, in his groin. Anywhere that would hurt to be kicked, he did it mentally and he could feel his face grow red with every given second.

"Maria told me we had plans for tonight…" she continued. "I wasn't aware of this."

"Neither was I," he said with a nervous laugh, his eyes darting to any little thing in the hall that would catch his attention. "You know Carlito. Always up in everyone's business." She laughed, gently placing her hand on his arm that hung by his body. Her nails were so neatly manicured, little red hearts at the tip of her nails that looked so nicely against his arm, and he couldn't help but stare. It was her nails were really white, or he was really tanned, either way, they looked perfect.

Candice caught him staring at her hand, so she took it away from his arm, and began to play with the pendent that hung from her necklace. While doing this, she noticed one thing: wherever her hand went, his eyes would follow.

"You know," she whispered, gently dragging her nails across her collarbone, "I don't have any plans for tonight, so if you'd like to grab a drink, maybe a movie…" she guided her hand lower, almost to the middle of her V-neck sweater, "I don't have a problem with that." John could feel it all over his body, how badly he ached for her. His eyes so fixated on the perfectly groomed hand as she ran her fingers through her hair, watching as her hand ruffled the chocolate locks.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" she asked, her hand trailing down her neck.

"Nothing," he managed to say, his voice hardly above a whisper.

"Well…I have a suite," she told him. "We could catch a movie there if you like." John smiled his answer as she watched her hand trace the flowers that were on the bottom of her shirt.

She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, quickly enough for John to be distracted for that split second before she turned and walked away, letting her hands fall into the back pocket of her jeans. "1549," she called over her shoulder as she continued to walk down the hall. "No later than 11."

He grinned to himself as she watched her walk, her hands always staying in the back of her jeans. It was as if she already had a plan for him, and he couldn't help but get sucked into it. Not that he minded. But tonight, was finally his night.

He was going to be with Candice Michelle.

"Hey Cena," Antonio called out as they exited the arena. "I hate to mention it, but tonight, you were like, really good, like, really on top of your game. Awesome match."

"Thanks man," John said. "That means a lot."

"For real bro," Romeo caught up with them, "it's like you got laid before the match. I know I did." The two Heart Throbs exhcanged a high-five with each other as they entered the back seat of the car, both grinning like morons.

Rolling his eyes, John started the car and took a quick glance at the green lights that would tell him the time on the radio: 10:13PM. Forty seven more minutes.

It was record timing when the three wrestlers arrived at the hotel, thanks to John's driving. He stayed quiet the whole ride while the tag team in the back went into great detail of what Romeo did before his match and what he had planned for his 'after-match' as he called it. They didn't even seemed to mind that John quickly dropped off his bag at their hotel room, grabbed something from his side pocket of his gym bag, and then left.

The elevator ride up to the top floor was the longest ride in his mind. Never had the champion been so anxious to be somewhere, other than WrestleMania, but that goes without saying. He knew in his mind that he would at least be able to kiss her before he started thinking about Maria, but that was OK. It was _Candice Michelle_ he was dealing with. Anything else would be a bonus.

Room 1549 was in front of him within minutes, one of the first hotel suites. Before he could even let his knuckle drop on the door, it opened with Candice standing in front of him, dressed in a red satin bra with a matching thong. Her arms were covered with a red satin robe and a black sash, which hung off of her shoulders.

"Change of plans," she whispered, her body mere inches away from his. "Lita and Edge had a huge fight so she's sleeping in my bed. We have to do this at your hotel room." Without thinking about his room mates, John grabbed hold of her hand and brought her to the elevator, not caring she almost tripped over her three inch red high heels.

His room was only three floors down, but the erotic tension in the small shaft was enough to drive anyone crazy. For sure by now Romeo would have left to go see Lillian, and lord knows Antonio was probably set up with a blonde as well, thanks to the Conman himself. Definitely his hotel room would be free.

Lucky for him, it was. Candice allowed herself in, and quickly made her way to the patio doors. "It's a nice night," she told John as she opened the door slowly. "Care to join me outside?" He watched as her hand snaked around the glass, leading her to outside. Anything she did John was mesmerized by her moves, how everything was done so gracefully and expertly, as if she's done this before.

John chuckled to himself; of course she's done this before!

When he went outside, he saw her leaning over the balcony, looking at the view of the city they were in. "Isn't beautiful?" she asked him. "The lights, the stars…" she turned around, her hand going up John's shirt, "you." That was it for him. On impulse, he brought his hands to cup her face and released any sexual tension he had in him against her lips.

She let her arms free as the satin robe fell off of her, allowing it to discard in a pile on the ground. When she was sure it was off, she wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing him back, and matching the lust he was giving her.

His hands roamed her body, trying to remember every inch of skin, ever texture she had to offer. The warm night that she described before was a lie as the chill on their skin made goose bumps appear on each other. She loved when he turned his attention to her neck, pressing the most loving and lustful kisses he could on her. Candice moaned when he nudged her neck to the side so he could get underneath her ear, nibbling at the sensitive area. Her knees gave out when she realized she was feeling a new sensation she hadn't felt with any other man she's been with, ever.

When he noticed her legs turned numb, he scooped her up in his arms and sat down on a plastic patio chair. She sat on his lap as their lips met again, the attraction and heat never leaving between them. Their hands continued to explore each other's body with her tugging at the hem of his shirt. Taking this as a sign, John released his lips from hers and took his white cotton shirt off and threw it over to where her satin robe was.

Leaning back so she could get a better look at him, Candice stood up to reposition herself on his lap so she was straddling him. Her hands went to his pecs, feeling the muscles that were underneath while his hands went to her waist to bring her closer.

"I need you," she whispered against his lips, her hot breath just brushing past his mouth. "I've needed you for a long time." He groaned a response as he nuzzled her neck, inhailing her scent that he longed for. So feminin, so unique, so her. Everything about her was perfect, the way she moved, the way she laughed, the tone of her voice when she told John how bad she needed him.

She stood up again, letting him get the perfect view of the body he has seen so many times, but never this close. The way her bra pushed her breast to just the right height with just the right amount of clevlage, her curves accented by the way her thong just settled below her hips, it was enough to drive John insane, but all he could do was sit and admire the body in front of him.

Candice turned so she faced John, that small, seductive smile on her face that she always has on. Her arms went into the air as she did her famous twirl, her own little private dance from him. Just staring at her he could feel his pants tightend.

"Like what you see?" she asked as she continued to twirl. "I could do this all night for you baby, but I know you want more. Come on, John. Show me what I've been missing." She put a leg up on the balcony and leaned over to undo her stillito, showing off her flexability, "well?" she asked. She took off her shoe, throwing it to the side where their clothes laid, "are you going to show me?" She turned around and did the same thing with her other shoe while John just sat there, watching and admiring.

Her hands were distracting him again as she continued to have her back turned to him, but had her hands playing the straps to her bra. Slowly one strap fell off of her right shoulder, then her left, in the seductive manner that she has mastered. Her hands expertly unhook the bra clasp and she let it fall off of her arms freely, having it land by her feet.

Feeling himself get excited, John unbuttoned the top of his jeans and slid them off of his body so he was in his boxers. Candice looked over her shoulder as she moved her arms across her chest to cover herself, and saw John slowly removing any other clothing items he was wearing. Gone was the wrist bands, the watch, the shoes, and the socks. All that was left now was for him to stand up and walk over to Candice, the challenge was ready to defeat.

So he did. He stood up and walked to where she was, gently placing his hands on her hips. Her curves fit his hands so well, as if they were the pieces to a puzzle that matched perfectly. He could still smell the scent of her hair as he lowered his head back to her neck, remembering the spot she had loved when he kissed her there. Candice's hands were roaming freely through his short buzz cut, letting her breast free from her grip as she moaned in satisfaction.

Slowly, her hands went down her body and onto his, playing with the elastic of his boxers. The smooth material against the web of her hands was slowly teasing John, making him more attracted and aware of her doings. The long wait was paying off for him, he only hoped that he would be able to satisfy her as well as he think he could.

The satin of her thong against the palm of his hands slowly rolled down her thighs as she leaned against the balcony, looking at the sight below. She could see Carlito and Antonio with their many blondes, as well as Rob Conway and his many blondes, but they were too occupied to notice what was happening above them.

"Take me," she whispered, flinging her head back so it layed on his shoulder. John pressed his lips against hers as she rolled his boxers off of him, matching his exictement.

Together, they were naked on the blacony of his hotel room. Their co-workers were in the pool below and more co-workers were staying all throughout the hotel, making them vulnerable of being caught. But that didn't matter. They were finally together as a whole, as if they were one person.

And right then, that's all that mattered.

Slowly, John entered Candice as she leaned against the railing, gasping at his length as it streatched her insides. Her eyes closed as he started the steady pace of thrusting, not too soft so she wouldn't feel anything, but not hard enough so she wouldn't cry out in pain; that was the last thing he wanted.

He still couldn't believe that he was doing this. He hadn't said a word to her all night, but the lust that they both shared didn't need any words. Their actions proved enough for the night as they made their lustful needs an obligation they both had to fulfill, right there on the balcony.

Whenever she threw her head back in pleasure, John grinned deep down inside. He's been with enough girls to know when they were acting or not, and he was sure that Candice wasn't acting. Not at the way she would moan as his name and run her hand down his chest, begging for more. It couldn't be an act.

"John," she gasped out, running short of breath. "Oh God..." her sentence was cut off as she felt her walls contract around him and her head flung backwards, letting her brown locks go in every direction possible. She cried out in pleasure as her knees gave out from the passion her body felt, making herself go limp over the railing.

The only thing John could do then was grin and finish himself, bringing an arm around her waist to pull her closer to him. When he was sure he was spent, he turned Candice around so she faced him. Her eyes were hazy and a careless grin was on her face as she looked at him, exhausted. "That...was amazing," she mumbled against his lips, pressing them against hers.

The kiss was shorter than the other ones that had shared that night as she quickly took notice of the sun just rising above the horizion, the light shades of orange and purple seeping through the trees. They put their clothes back on and went back inside the hotel room with John immediately flopping ontop of the closest bed and falling asleep on impact.

His sleep was cut short as he heard a laugh coming from the bathroom. That was never a good sign, he had learned from traveling with the Heart Throbs. Walking over to the small room in his boxers, he opened the door just a crack more, only to find Romeo and Antonio on the ground laughing.

"Cena, you're the man," Romeo told him through laughs.

"I can't believe it, bro. You actully did it!" Antonio said, his head leaning against the bath tub for support.

Confusingly, John entered the bathroom a little more and quickly noticed what the tag team was laughing at: the bottom right hand corner of the mirror had a lipstick mark on it.

Candice Michelle had mastered the art of seduction, and sealed it with her venomus trade mark.

The urban legend was actually true.


	2. It Meant Nothing

She sat all alone in the quiet library, her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail with strands hanging around her face. An oversized Motley Crue sweatshirt swallowed her upper body while her skirt was so short, even Stacy Keibler would blush. She so so peaceful and undisturbed he was afraid to go over and start a conversation with her; more scared than afraid.

Why was she all alone on a Saturday night? Why was she at a library on a Saturday night?

He watched as she brought a finger to her mouth and bit off the nail intensely. No fake nails for her, he noticed. But a girl like her wouldn't wear fake nails. Through her glasses, her eyes were intense and waiting for a surprise to happen as she turned the page excitedly, grabbing a handful of the SmartFood that laid on the table next to her.

Sure he's been crushing on her since he first saw her on TV. And now that they worked together it was be the perfect chance to ask her out. But he didn't. He kept his distance from her and would only hit on the top Diva's on both Raw and SmackDown! rosters. Made himself feel better that way because at least he knew those girls would put up with his sleezy act.

It was well known she was single. No matter how many times Triple H, John Cena, Shawn Michaels, or any of the midcarders would ask her out, she would turn them down politely with a soft smile before adding she feels flattered for even being asked. It was almost a routine to watch any of the guys try to convince her that the night would be a night on the town she'd never forget, all paid for and she wouldn't have to lift a non-manicured hand for anything.

A tear escaped from her eye under the rim of her glasses; that was something he didn't expect to see. He thought he knew her type: always late for class, slept if she showed up, possibly a partier. But here she was on a Saturday night, all alone at a library of all places.

She laid the book down quietly on the table as she stole her last handful of SmartFood. Her glasses were neatly wrapped up in a cloth and placed softly back in the black leather case. He shook his head; of course she would have something as tacky as leather. It was one of those things you wouldn't suspect somebody like her to have, but when you found out, you weren't surprised. He was finding out all these little things about her, just by watching how she acts while reading a book.

She saw him, finally, staring at her, his eyes confused and entertained at the same time. It looked like he was concentrating too hard on something around her for him to eve notice she was staring at him. She quickly shifted her eyes to something else on a wall, her orbs falling on a poster saying 'Reading Is Fun!' She lightly chuckled at the enthusiasm the poster gave out as she brushed away a tear from her eye. She knew why she was crying, she cries at the same part every time. Her face flushed with embarrassment quickly, hoping he didn't see her crying.

Why was she so embarrassed by this? He was way out of her league anyways. His sleezy drawl that he had and the way he would hit on the other Diva's made her sick. He saw women as his own personal play thing and would crush their hearts the moment he could; rumor was he was drafted from SmackDown! to Raw was because there was no new women for him.

But he was kind of hot. There's no denying she has some sort of crush on him. The girl would always tell her how he was the "best they ever had" and she'd kindly nod her head, giving them the soft smile that might as well be surgically replaced on her face. He only slept with the top Diva's anyways.

Footsteps echoed in the library as her attention was drawn to him now. Slowly he came closer to her, a lazy grin plastered on his facial features. There must be someone behind her, because there's no way he'd give her the time of day (or night in this situation) to even say a simple 'hello'.

He sits at the same table, exactly two chairs over from where she was sitting. She fumbles with the empty bag of Smart Food as her breathing became irregular and her heart pounded like a bass drum at one loud, consistent beat.

He was so close, yet so far away. Is she suppose to talk to him? Would he start the conversation? What time was it?

"Penny for your thoughts." Her breath was caught in her throat as he spoke. Her eyes darted down to her foot as she saw it shake uncontrollably, something that happens when she gets nervous. Why did this have to happen now?

"I think you can afford more than just a penny" she said, her voice hardly above a whisper. So far so good. A nice decent conversation that has to do with nothing.

His eyes landed on the book that laid by her hand. One Flew Over The Cucko's Nest. A classic. But why was she reading it?

"You like that book?" he asked with a smirk.

"Is there a reason you came over here, or are you just going to criticize what I enjoy reading?" She took her hair out of the ponytail it was in and let her hair fall loosely to her shoulders. Perfectly straight it laid against her black hoodie as she shook it free. She ran a hand through her hair, scrunching it up, leaving it alone...scrunching it up, leaving it alone.

He held his hands up defensively, "just a question. I remember reading that book when I was in high school, that's all. Personally, I thought the movie was better."

"Funny, I didn't ask for your opinion." She smirked at him as she tossed the empty bag of Smart Food at him and laughed as it bounced off his forehead. "What brings you here?" she asked, sliding lower in her seat.

He shrugged his shoulders, "hanging out."

"At a library?" she arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him as a foot was brought up at the end of the table. She leaned back on the chair, allowing the foot on the table help her keep her balance. "I find it hard to believe that a guy like you would just stumble upon a library."

"I find it hard to believe that a girl like you can locate a library." He threw the empty bag back at her, his eyes twinkling as it bounced off of her forehead this time.

The librarian behind the desk closed the glass window in front of her and walked out behind the desk. She took her glasses off and straightened out her skirt before she walked over to the table and kindly put her hand on the top of the Diva's shoulder. "I'm sorry dear, but the library has stayed open five hours past its closing time. I'm going to have to ask you and your friend to leave," she told them politely.

She smiled at the librarian as she brought her foot down from the table and pushed back on her chair to let herself up. While he quietly left for the door, she shook the librarians hand before calling out to him, asking him to wait. Leaning against the door handle on an elbow, he watched as her jet black hair easily moved with her body with her hands falling into the front pockets of her hoodie.

"Do you maybe...wanna grab a drink?" she asked, her eyes focused on her beat up Doc Martins. With a smirk, he gently nudged the door with his hip, allowing her to go first.

"Maybe," he answered, watching her walk in front of him. She was more than a few paces in front of him as she walked down the library steps into the starlit night, only a few streetlights were on to show the sidewalk; her skirt almost disappeared underneath her oversized sweater it was so large on her.

When she stopped at the bottom of the steps, she turned around to stare at the top, just in time to see him start walking down to meet her. "I saw what your buddy did to Cena last night," he began talking, shoving his hands in his pockets. "That's not cool."

She smiled at his smirk once he met her at the bottom, his hand held out for her to grab. When her stubby fingernails laid in his hand, he wrapped his hand around hers and pulled her closely to him. "Do you really want to go out for a drink?" he asked, bowing his head so their lips were mere inches away.

Victoria froze as his breath brushed past her lips and his eyes darting down at hers. The gap between their lips got closer and closer before he finally pressed his against hers, taking advantage of her shocked reaction. When his tongue traced her lips just ever so slightly, she pulled back away from him, blushing at his actions.

"What's wrong?" he questioned, his hands running up under her shirt and onto her bare back. "It's not like it meant anything, right?"

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear she looked back up at him, his brown eyes instantly gazing back down at her. When Victoria stood up on her tip toes to gently press her lips against his again, all he could do was take a free hand and wave down the nearest cab for a ride back to the hotel.

When in the cab, the Diva instantly laid down on the back seat, waiting for him to join her. Hearing the door close, she sat up instead and pressed her needy lips against his again, her hands getting tangled in his mane. He guided her further back in the seat so her head was resting against the far window. With his lips against her neck, she brought up a bare leg and wrapped it around his torso, bringing him closer to her.

"Más," she gasped out as he nibbled by her ear. Hearing her speak spanish made him want to stop for that one quick moment, just so he would have to hear her speak it again. But he didn't do that. He couldn't. Not with how needy she sounded, like she actually wanted him to continue. No other Diva ever sounded like that, or spoke in spanish.

He continued to work on that spot as she moaned his name, grinding her hips with his. His bare hand against her exposed leg gave her chills as she felt his finger nails just gently graze the inside of her thigh. The way her fingers played with the curls on top of his head and tug just ever so slightly to direct his head somewhere else showed that she wanted to be the dominant one, but no.

He couldn't have that.

The cab came to an adrupt stop in front of the hotel, making him bite down hard on her neck. With a gasp of satisfaction, she looked into his deep, brown eyes and whispered, "I need you."

He grabbed her hand violently and yanked her out of the taxi, not even bothering to pay the driver. When he heard her shoes behind him, he turned around at the top of the stairs and pressed his lips against her just one last time before they entered the hotel, eagerly, hungerily, and willing.

"Remeber," he told her as he pressed her against the wall of the elevator, "this is only for tonight." She wrapped a leg around his body to bring him nearer, her hands instantly going back in his hair.

"I don't think you heard me the first time," Victoria whispered. "I need you, Carlito." She took a hand out of his curls and traced it down his body, stopping at the button at the top of his pants. She fiddled with the rim, teasing him as she dragged her fingers across his skin and back to the top of his jeans. Her hand snaked down to the top of his thigh, tracing soft patterns.

Without giving it a second though, he took off her oversized sweatshirt and tossed it to the ground, reveling the black bra she had underneth. He laid his lips on her collerbone, nipping at her flesh as she continued to tease him. The way her hands were moving, how her breath was hitting his neck at just the right spot, all Carlito could do was try to focus more on Victoria.

"Doors," she whispered, moving her head to the side as he tugged at her hair. "Doors are still open." Carlito stopped what he was doing to turn around, calmly hitting the floor button and closing the doors so they could have privacy. He didn't care that the top of his pants were undone and that he was almost hanging out in the open. It was such a rookie mistake for an expert like him. Always make sure the doors to the elevator are closed first.

Victoria crossed her arms over her stomach bare stomach as the elevator began to move up to their destination. "That..." she began, walking towards him. "That wasn't cool."

"No," he answered. "What Candice did to John Cena last night? Making him go back to his room, and then the whole balcony thing, that's not cool, Victoria. My poor boy, getting his hopes up for..."

She placed her index finger against his lips, silencing him before he talked any further. "You didn't hear me the first time, did you?" she whispered, taking her other hand and weaving her fingers through his. "I need you." Her lips met his softly while he was still against the doors, nothing more than just a peck. Giving in almost instantly, he untwined his fingers from hers and let them fall back on her leg, his nails just touching her sides and caressing the bare surface.

Carlito grinned against her lips as his fingers continued to do their own thing, crawling up her skirt and teasing the elastic to her panties. Her skin was so soft to his touch, he could almost feel her tremble with every feel.

Allowing his fingers to play with her waist band, Victoria threw her hand back with a pant as she felt her folds being played with. The way his fingers were teasing her entrance and gently touching her, his name was right on the tip of her tongue, ready to be moaned until the doors opened to their floor.

"I can't wait much longer," she told him as he pressed her back against the door to his hotel room. Her hands fumbled with his zipper as she pulled it down as far as it could go, freeing himself.

While she gently stroked him, his hands pushed the silk like material over, just enough so he could enter her, right there in the hallway on his hotel door. Immedietly, his name was called out with a throaty moan and her leg was brought up to his hip. His hand laid against her thigh while his other supported him against the door, slowly starting a rhythm that they could both keep up with while standing. When his eyes were darting back and forth from each side of the hall, checking to make sure they wouldn't get caught, they were focused on her chest, watching her bust move with every beat.

Her hands continued to play with his hair as she closed her eyes, taking in the feel of him. So full and passionate with every thrust he made, each time go deeper and deeper. Now she knew why the girls always bragged about being with him, it was impossible to keep silent while he moved his hips one way and then a different way the next. So many different feelings in such a short time, she wasn't surprised when she found herself clenching his hair when she reached her turning point, her leg giving out from the exhaustion.

Carlito quickly picked up her leg and threw it around his other hip while he continued to work, determined to finish after she did. When he felt that wave of release wash over him, he gave one final grunt before pressing his forehead against hers, helping her settle back down on her legs.

Victoria shifted her panties back over as he left her and began her journey back down the hall in her mini skirt and black bra. She shoved her hands in her pockets as the elevator got closer and closer, exhausted, yet complete. It wasn't what she had planned for the night, but he got what he wanted. She was just glad she could be apart of it.

"It didn't mean anything," Carlito called out, watching her as she pressed the down button at the elevator. She didn't respond as she turned back to look at him, her black hair falling on top of her breast and past her shoulders.

When she entered the elevator, she saw her Motley Crue sweatshirt still on the floor. The only reminder that the two of them actually did anything.

"It meant nothing," she mumbled to herself, looking at her feet. "Not a damn thing."

It wasn't until she got back to her hotel room and looked at herself in the vanity mirror had she realized what had happened. And all by herself, she let the first tear fall down her cheek; the first tear she ever shed over any guy.


	3. Date With Destiny

It was the most embarassing thing to be associated with, Trish thought to herself as she watched Candice and Maria singing on top of the ramp, synchronizing their movements with each other as if they were back up singers.

"_I know you wanna leave me,  
But I refuse to let you go  
If I have to beg and plead for your sympathy,  
I don't mind cause you mean that much to me_!" They sang, their voices at an un-natural high pitch. They fell into a heap of laughter as they collapased on the stage, not caring who was watching.

"That is the future of the company?" Victoria whispered to Trish, unimpressed at the sight.

The Women's Champion shrugged her shoulders, turning to her friend, "it's depressing, isn't?" she asked with the same tone. "Here we are, busting our asses, bruised, hurt, non-stop pain, and we got those two pretending to be in a decade they either weren't around for, or don't remember." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she looked at Victoria, hopelessly. "I give up."

"Me too." The two Diva's sat in the middle of the ring, taking a sip of their water bottles, ignoring the complaints from the guys that were in the ring as well.

"It's OK, ladies. Have a rest. Don't break a nail or anything," Big Show told them, gently dropping John Cena on his back for a Chokeslam. "We aren't practising or anything, it's not like we have a big show tonight that we need to get ready for. Just take your time and have a rest." The seven-foot giant took a seat next to Trish, placing his large hand on her shoulder. "Now you aren't even talking," he complained. "I was hoping for gossip. Don't you girls gossip?"

"_Now I heard a cryin' man,  
Is half a man with no sense of pride  
But if I have to cry to keep you,  
I don't mind weepin' if it'll keep you by my side_!" Was sang from the stage, still on the ground.

John sat behind Victoria, wrapping his legs around her waist and his arms around her chest. "I feel sorry for you girls," he whispered in her ear. "Those two up there are morons." The four in the ring turned their attention back to the top of the ramp, just in time to see Carlito and Chris Masters step over the pile of giggles.

Victoria wiggled out of John's grip as Carlito entered the ring and tried to take a spot next to her. She exited the ring nervously, her left foot almost getting caught on the bottom rope as she left, not wanting to be anywhere near Carlito.

"I wonder what that was about," Carlito mumbled, taking a bite of his apple. "Mind if Chris and I practise our match tonight, or is it gossip fest time?"

"How about we have a 6-person tag match?" Big Show challenged. "It could be the faces against the heels. Trishy, Cena and myself, against you two and...what's her face up there. The brunette."

"Candice," John whispered, his eyes going to where her and Maria were dancing in circles, still singing. Trish, Big Show, Carlito and Chris Masters all looked at John as he stared at Candice, watching her as she moved her hips and played with her hair, twirling a strand around one of her fingers and continued to sing.

"Yeah..." Big Show said just as quietly. "Her. Carlito and Chris can team up with her..."

"Actually, I'm going to hit the showers," Trish announced, standing up from her spot. She dusted off her blue trackpants as she stood and walked towards the ropes, only to have Chris greet her, putting his foot on the bottom rope and lifting the middle so she can have more room. The blonde smiled at the young man as she hoped off of the apron, quickly confused by his actions.

While she walked up the ramp with her hands shoved in her pockets and eyebrows scrunched in confusion. It wasn't the first time that someone did that for her while in the ring before the night began, but with Chris, it felt... different.

The shower could wait after the show, Trish decided while entering the Diva locker room. Lita was in there with her headphones on, music so loud you could hear it when you walked in, Ashley and Mickie sitting on one of the benches, looking at picture of the recent Diva's magazine.

"Hey, cover girl," Mickie greeted the blonde, holding up the magazine so she could see herself on the cover. "Fans still love you."

Trish sat next to Mickie and took the magazine out of her hands so she could glance at the pictures herself. All of the pictures looked the same to her, probably because she has been doing the same photo shoots for the past six years. Everything was the same. The same highways, same hotel rooms, same change rooms, same restaurants. But for the locker room sake, she kept up with her fake, happy attitude. She did it for the new comers; Ashley, Mickie, Candice, Carlito, the Spirit Squad, Chris Mast...

Her mind stopped. There he goes again, popping into her mind. She could feel her face turn red with just the thought of him and her stomach getting that butterfly feeling...almost arousing.

"Trish? Are you still with us?" Ashley asked. "You haven't said anything since you got here."

"Hmm?" Trish hummed, looking at the Diva Search winner. "Sorry, my mind is somewhere else right now..."

"Certain boy on your mind, Trishy?" Lita asked, taking off her headphones. "You got that look in your eye and your face is all red. You alright?"

She rubbed her eyes to clear her thoughts, only hearing giggles from the three girls that were in the room with her. "Trish is in love!" Mickie squealed.

"Am not," she finally spoke, head bowed and eyes looking at her feet. "Trish Stratus does not need a man in her life. Trish Stratus can do fine on her own. Trish Stratus..."

"Refers to herself in a third person?" Ashley cut her off, standing up from her spot. "I'm going to go to catering...I'll find Victoria or Lillian and send them in," she offered, her voice fading the closer she got to the door.

The Women's Champion leaned her head against the wall with her eyes closed, still trying to get the aroused feeling away. She didn't notice when Lita and Mickie followed Ashley because he was definitely on her mind, with the way he would smile at her, or the way he would go out of his way to open the door for her...

Chris Masters stood in front of her, his jeans snug against his muscular legs and a fitting black shirt compressed against his muscles. Slowly, he walked towards her, his dress shoes quietly echoing against the tiled floor, and without a second thought, he picked her up in his arms and crashed his lips against hers. Her hands cupped his face to bring him closer, a moan escaping from her throat. He pressed her against the wall as he let his lips trail along her jaw as she tried to gasp for breath...

"Trish?" Her brown eyes shot open at the sound of her name, seeing Victoria standing in front of her. "Are you alright?"

Trish looked down at herself, finding one hand underneath her shirt and her other hand behind neck, gently rubbing the centre. Her breath was shallow and quick while her face was flustered and guilty, obviously from being caught.

"Vic...Oh my God, Vic..."

"Chris who?" Trish scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion as she glared at the taller woman, not knowing what she was talking about. "When I walked in, you moaned 'Chris'. Jericho, right? I thought you were over him..."

With wide eyes and wobbly legs, the blonde bolted for the door, slamming it shut. She leaned her back on it, staring back at Victoria and slowly sliding down to the cold tiles. "You heard nothing," she mumbled, head between her legs. "Vic, promise me, you heard nothing," she repeated.

"Trish, what's wrong? It's OK if you still think about him, he's been gone for a long time. I just didn't know you were taking the break up so hard..." Victoria sat beside Trish on the floor, an arm wrapped around the petite woman for support. "Break ups are a hard thing to get over..."

"It wasn't him," Trish said incoherently, a cheek resting on her knee. "It felt so real, he had his hands on me and had me pressed against the wall right over there, and his lips! Oh my God, Victoria, his lips were so smooth and soft and they were all over me..."

"Whose lips?" Trish stopped short of her sentence when she was cut off for the second time. "Trish, the girls are worried about you..."

"His lips!" she repeated. "They were so beautiful and so perfect! I need him. I need him tonight, in my room, or I am going to go insane" She turned so she was facing Victoria, her hands grasping at the collar of her friend's shirt. "I...want...him."

Gently, Victoria removed Trish's hands from her shirt and placed them back down in her own lap, a small chuckle escaping from her mouth. "I'm going to ask one more time," she said slowly, staring into those brown eyes, "whose lips are you talking about?"

The Canadian threw her head back in frustration, pulling at the roots of her hair. "Chris's lips," she said again. "Chris's perfectly shaped lips, and his Greek God like body and," she sighed dreamy, her chin resting on top of her knee, "his hands. Ugh, those han..." An open hand slap connected with her cheek, the sound echoing in the small change room. With her eyes wide open, Victoria continued to stare at Trish , fuming in frustration.

"Trish, dear. You have been my best friend since I came here. You've helped me out so much with anything, and I know I've done the same for you. But if we aren't talking about the same Chris, then I don't know if I can help you." There. She finally said what had been on her mind since she entered the room and saw Trish panting so heavily.

"Masters. I want Chris Masters." The words hung in the air after they were spoken, the two Diva's sitting in complete silence. Neither of them knew what to say. What were you suppose to say to something that was said so bluntly, and so full of lust?

Victoria stood up, dusting off her jeans and letting out a long breath that felt like she had been holding in forever. Strands of her jet black hair were tucked behind her ear as her other hand went directly into the pocket of her jeans, fiddling with her hotel keycard. She brought out the piece of plastic, threading it in between her fingers before finally flicking it to the woman on the ground.

"Candice has been fucking Cena the past two nights," she told Trish. "She'll be in his room tonight, so I'll just sleep in her room. I know you're rooming with Lillian so you can have mine and do whatever you want to loverboy. If Carlito asks about me...nevermind. He won't." She opened the door and left the room, leaving Trish all by herself on the ground.

A hotel room, all to herself and maybe the man she has been lusting for, for the past...twenty minutes? That quick little fantasy of hers of him taking her right there in that change room was enough to drive herself insane. But luckily, she had an advantage over him, an advantage that no other Diva in World Wrestling Entertainment had: She is Trish Stratus. Three time babe of the year. Diva of the Decade. The _decade_. She didn't need no GoDaddy commercial, or Diva Search to become that. She is Trish fucking Stratus. All she needed was that little outfit and he would be hers for the night.

After a few more minutes of planning, she stood up and left the room as well, instantly looking for Carlito. When she found him in catering, she sat down right beside, whispering, "I need to talk to you."

He dropped his fork instantly when he heard her voice so close to his ear. It was her "business" voice. The "do as I say or else" voice that she uses when she needs something from anyone. The first thing he learned when he was traded to the Raw roster was this voice. He heard it from the guys and some of the girls, and the one thing you don't do is say no when she uses that voice.

"What do you need me for?" he asked quietly, his eyes shifting around the room to make sure no one saw them together. When his name was called out from the opposite side by Chris Masters, Carlito looked at Trish, suggesting that they should go for a walk instead.

She left before him, just so they wouldn't be suspicious if they were to leave together. When he met her at the vending machine, the two escape into the janitors closet, pulling down on the string for light. "What do you need me for?" Carlito asked again, their bodies pressed against each other.

"I need you to leave without Masters tonight," she told him. When he opened his mouth to object, she pressed a finger against his lips, silencing him. "No, Carlito. You are going to do this for me. After last night? You owe me. You owe me huge. I told Victoria to play innocent at the library for you, so you can fulfill that sick fantasy of yours with her. I told her what to say to you so you could get that passion in your body, that need to be completed. Do you remember why I did that for you, Carlito?" she asked him, getting in his face. "Tell me why I did that for you."

His hands ruffled in his afro, guilty. "I asked you to."

She smirked at his answer, the way he sounded so guilty and so horrible, as if asking Trish to do such simple things was a sin. "That's right," she continued, "because you asked me to. And what else did you say to me, if I could get Victoria to do that for you? Do you remember that too?"

"I'd do anything," he mumbled.

Trish twirled one of his curls around her fingers, playing with the texture. "Anything?" she asked, the curl caught between two of her fingers, ready to pull at any second.

"Anything," he repeated.

"See, Carlito...Victoria liked you. After what you did with her last night, you broke her heart, and she's my best friend. I was willing to get my best friend's heart trampled on, just so I could make this stupid, pathetic deal with her crush. Isn't that crazy? I mean, what type of person would do that to their best friend?" she asked him, feeling her cocky-heel persona slowly rising in her. "I'm that type of person, Carlito. And because I did such a horrible thing to her to get what you want, I'm sure you can do a horrible thing to your best friend, so I can get, what I want." Her lips were mere centimeters away from his as she spoke, she could hear his lips trembling.

With a quaky breath, Carlito nodded his head. "I'll do it," he agreed.

Trish let the curl go out of her grip as she placed a kiss on top of his lips. "Good," she whispered, her tongue sliding across her lips. "All you have to do, is leave after your match, because he is against Shawn Michaels tonight in the main event. If you mess this up, at all, then I swear to God Carlito. I'll hunt you down, and get someone else that owes me something to fuck you up. Understood?"

He nodded his head again as Trish dismissed him from their meeting. His hand was already on the doorknob, shaking, ready to leave at any given moment. When she dismissed him, it was as if a huge weight was lifted off of his shoulders. All he had to do was leave after his match. Nothing could go wrong with that plan. Just leave, easy as that. Leave his best friend behind and let the blonde seductress deal with him.

Simple.

_Later that night..._

When Chris completed his match, he left to his locker room for his shower. It was all he wanted at the moment, the hot water to pound on his skin and sore muscles, just for that little remedy. When he was done, his comfy trackpants and large hoodie sweater provided even more warmth for the bitter winter night that was outside; he didn't bother putting on his coat.

He entered the parking lot confused, only seeing one car in the entire lot. One, red Mercedes in the very centre of attention was the only vehicle that was there. "Carlito?" he called out, his voice echoing. "Carlito! Where the hell are ya?"

Trish smirked as she hid behind the exit door watching as Chris spun around, puzzled. "What an idiot," she mumbled to herself, listening to his voice still shouting.

When she pushed her way through the doors, she took out her car keys and unlocked the car with her keychain, making him turn around instantly. "Hey," she greeted him calmly. "What's up?"

"That dickhead left without me!" He shouted, startling the much smaller blonde. "We've been traveling together since he was fucking drafted here, and then one night, he just decides he can leave without me? I had the keys in my bag, and he takes them! Gone! I have no ride!"

Trish bit her lower lip to prevent from laughing out loud at him. Had she not been behind the idea of leaving him without a ride, her heart would ache and she would kindly offer him a ride herself with her eyes looking at her feet and her hands tussling in her blonde mane due to nervousness.

Instead, she twirled her car keys around her index finger and looked at him right in the eye, "I could give you a ride," she said quietly, her eyes twinkling underneath the lights above them. "To the hotel, I mean. A ride to the hotel," she correctly corrected herself as she felt her body getting that heated feeling again.

"Are you sure?" Chris questioned. "I could call a cab if it would make you feel better," he offered. Trish smiled at him as she walked towards her Mercedes and popped the trunk open, fitting her luggage in the back.

"Well?" Trish asked, hand on top of the trunk. "Need a ride to the hotel?" To the hotel. If she didn't add "to the hotel" at the end, flashbacks of what she had imagined in the locker room would come flooding back into her mind. His hands on her hips, his lips on her neck, his body so comfortably close to hers...

"Are you coming?" Chris asked, standing by the passenger door. "For the car to start moving, you have to put the keys in the ignition and put your foot on the gas pedal..." Trish gave him a quick smirk before she walked to the drivers side and entered the car, holding up the key in front of his face so he could see her putting the keys in.

The radio instantly blasted with reggae music, the heavy bass vibrating through the car. Chris immediately turned it down, his hand laying on top of her on the knob. "Sorry," she apologized. "Lillian's fault."

"Ah, Lillian. Nice girl," he commented, realizing that the conversation was going nowhere.

That was when he became suspicious. Normally, Trish and Lillian are attached at the hip, much like himself and Carlito. They were always traveling buddies and roommates in hotel rooms...So where was she tonight?

"Where is she tonight?" Chris asked out loud, getting Trish's attention off the road. "Usually you guys are each others shadows."

"She decided to room with Vicky tonight..." she quickly answered off the top of her head.

The rest of the car ride was silence.

When she parked the car in the parking lot, Chris let out a sigh of relief. The most awkward car ride of his life was finally over. The two met at the trunk to receive their luggage, and that was when Trish gave him the offer he couldn't possibly refuse: "Care to room with me tonight? I hate being alone..."

His eyes widened at the invitation and his stomach was doing instant flip-flops. He couldn't turn down that! No man in their right mind would turn down a night with Trish Stratus, no matter how awkward the car ride was. All he could do was nod his head in response, watching her as she gave him that little smirk again. That smirk she had given to so man men before him, and now...it was right in front of him.

The only thing on his mind now was trying to be as nice as he could to her; open every door, carry her luggage, make sure she gets into the elevator carefully. He even offered to open the hotel door for her, before he realized to do that he would need the card to swipe. Instead, he watched her as she stuck her hand into her back pocket of her jeans and pull it out, swiping the card so expertly because she had done it so many times before.

Entering the hotel room second, he tossed his luggage to the far side of the room and stood in front of the two beds, "what one do you want?" he asked, hands inside his hoodie pocket.

Trish peeked her head out from the washroom, requesting the one closest to the window. "I like to listen to the wind," she lied as her excuse. "I haven't showered yet, so I'm going to do that now. I'll be like twenty minutes, tops," she told him.

"Take your time," he replied, throwing his hands up in defeat.

Trish smiled as she brought her suitcase into the bathroom with her. Hair dryer, make up, and the outfit was all in there for when she was done.

The hot water pounded on her body as her fantasy from earlier was replayed in her head; the way his hands would touch her, the way his lips would be pressed at just the ring spot...

Her legs wobbled and lost their balance, causing Trish to fall back against the tiled wall. Her head bounced off on impact, and for a moment, she felt dizzy.

"Trish? You OK?" Chris called through the door.

"I'm fine! Don't worry about me!" She called back, holding her head where she banged it. "Fuck," she mumbled, turning off the water. "Stupid klutz..." Trish continued to mumble as she began looking through her bag. She found her hair brush and hair dryer easily and was done her hair in no time. Blow drying her hair perfectly straight and having a dark purple eyeshadow for her eyes, she brought out the outfit, smiling.

The red stockings went up to her knees and were held up by a purple garter belt that matched the red thong with purple flowers. Her breast were pushed up high with the matching bra as she stood at the foot of Chris's bed, hands on her hips.

"Well?" she asked, waiting for him to take his attention off the TV.

"Hang on..." he mumbled, turning up the TV. "I just gotta find out the score to the Lakers game..."

Her jaw dropped open as she continued to stare at him while he didn't move. Taking charge, she stepped in front of the television and turned it off herself. Placing her hands back on her hips, she glared at him more.

"Hello!" She waved her hands to get his attention, "I'm right here! Do you have any idea how many guys in the locker room would kill for the chance? To have me dressed like this, standing in their hotel room..." she slowly crawled on top of his bed, eventually climbing on top of him, "to have me in this vulnerable position?"

Chris hands were put over his head as Trish linked her fingers through his and straddled his waist. "Do you have any idea how many guys would kill for me to do this to them?" she pressed her lips to his, keeping his hands above his head. "Chris," she breathed against his lips, barely touching his, "I need this tonight."

Trying to bring his hands down, Trish smirked at him, tossing her blonde hair so it was on one side. "You're such a rookie," she whispered.

Bringing their hands down,Trish placed his on her hips as she slowly began to rock back and forth on him. "I've been thinking about you," she moaned, her hands playing the rim of his jeans. "I've been thinking about how large your hands are...and the things that you could do with them..." she dragged his hands up her rib cage and up to her breast, making his hands grab them. "I've been thinking about what you could do with your lips...and where you could put them on me..." She leaned forward as she undid the button to his jeans, her hands snaking down to underneath his boxers.

"Trish, I really don't think we should be doing this," Chris told her through his teeth. "Word could get around and it would make you look bad, and make me look like a stupid rookie just trying to get to the top and..."

"No worries, Chrissy," Trish hushed him. She leaned closer to him so their chests were touching each other and her mouth just inches away from his ear, "I'm always on top." Again, she pressed her lips to his while he hands fumbled with his jeans. When his hands grabbed her waist forcefully and flipped her over on her back, she looked up at Chris, his eyes full of passion.

"I give up," he mumbled, his lips pressed against hers. "You win." With her legs wrapped around him, she pushed his pants and boxers off with her heels while he unhooked her garter belt and took off the red panties she was wearing. Trish arched her hips into him, her breathing heavy and irregular when he looked down at her, brushing away a piece of blonde hair that was on her forehead.

Without giving it a second though, he impaled himself in her, hearing that familiar groan that he had dreamed about for so long. Her nails dug into his back as she adjusted herself to a comfier position with him sitting and herself on his lap. Together, they moved as one, pleasuring each other in only the way that they could at that moment. They didn't want anyone else, or needed anyone else. They had each other.

Trish's hands kept moving from his shoulders to the back of his head as she moved, moaning his name when he hit the right spot. It was the way he would place his lips against her neck, and how he would gently caress her back while she slowly swayed, resting her forehead against his shoulder.

Chris took off the bra with the skill, just so he could see her bare breast move while he put her in such a blissful mood. When he saw her chest move quickly and her breath became more shallow as they continued, he sped up his pace, wanting to see her complete.

With all his power, he laid her down so she was on her back, her legs still wrapped around his body tightly. He rode out her orgasm as his name was constantly repeated with contentment. It was all he could do at the moment as he was shocked to find her finished before he was. She could feel the droplets of sweat land on her stomach from his forehead, even when her body was shaking because of the adrenaline rush she was experiencing. When his voice called out her name in that masculine voice that greeted her in her fantasies, Trish smiled. She had got what she wanted, and more. Her night was officially complete.

Chris rolled off of her and laid beside Trish on the bed, both of them trying to catch their breaths. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her smiling. It wasn't just any smile, not the smile she always has on her face. It was a thankful smile. A smile of accomplishment, a smile of satisfaction.

When she rolled over to rest her head on his chest, he put an arm around and pulled her closer to him. "Thanks," he mumbled, hoping it wouldn't sound as sleazy as he thought it did. She moved her head so she was looking up at him, her eyes half open.

"For what?" she asked, tracing patterns on his chest with her nails.

"For tonight. For giving me a ride to the hotel...for letting me room with you..." he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, placing a soft kiss on her lips, "for letting me hold you like this." Trish's smile stayed on her face as she moved her head up to his pecs, placing her head softly against where his heart would be.

"I wouldn't mind if we stayed like this tonight..." she mumbled, her eyes almost completely shut.

Chris grinned at her comment and when it stayed silent for a couple of minutes after. Moving her gently, he put her under the blankets of the bed, then himself, curling up beside her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and puller the blonde as close as he could to himself. When he felt his eyes getting heavier, he placed on last kiss on the back of her shoulder and drifted off to a sleep.

_Next Day_

When Trish and Chris arrived at the arena together, holding hands and laughing, no one said anything. It wasn't unusual for a relationship to develop over night like their's had in the locker room, it was a common thing. Victoria smiled when she saw that grin on her friends face, so happy and giddy. It was a different smile from the previous day, when the smile would be deceiving and untrustworthy.

In catering, the new couple went their separate ways so they could join their friends. Trish gladly sat down next to Victoria who was eating with Candice, Maria and Lillian. When her tray hit the table, the other four Diva's squealed, quickly congratulating Trish.

"You guys are so cute!" Maria gushed, her hand playfully slapping Trish on the arm. "I can't believe how fast that happened! It was like...yesterday? you were all stressed out and like..."

"Maria, honey," Candice stopped her. "That's enough, sweetie..." the two shared a quick giggle and left the table, still in their giggling state.

"That is the future of our company," Victoria repeated from the day earlier. "But, I have some business to take care of..." her eyes quickly scanned the room and watched as Carlito left the area, his hands in his pockets and his head down. "I'll talk to you girls later..."

Trish and Lillian grinned when they saw her go after Carlito, her heels lightly clicking in the hallways.

"Three couples in one night," Lillian groaned. "You and Chris...Vic and Carlito...Candice and Cena..."

"We'll find someone for you," Trish assured her, giving her arm a quick rub. "Cheer up."

"Actually..." Lillian's eyes shifted back and forth before lowering her voice, "I heard you make deals with people," she whispered.

Trish's eyes lit up, that cocky grin instantly showing up on her face. Lowering her head so it was at Lillian's level, their eyes met across the table.

"Who did you have in mind?"

LegendSpeaking: Read and review please.


End file.
